Birthday Present
by Graffiti-ferret
Summary: Gin's birthday had not been going well, until he comes homes and finds a chocolate covered strawberry neko in his. Yaoi. A.U. GimXN!Ichigo


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo would be the ultimate harem uke character. :D

Happy B-day Gin!

Gin's usual fox grin was gone, vanished from his face. Today was his birthday and so far, it wasn't what he expected it to be. First, his car wouldn't start making him have to take the bus to work. Then, he left his papers at home. He was almost fired if it wasn't for Aizen. After that, his assistant decided not to show up for work leaving him with all of the paper work.  
The whole day went by mad slow and Gin started to make his way home. The bus was packed, but thankfully there was one empty seat. He sat down in the 6th seat on the left and leaned his head against the window. Gin's mind started to wonder about the little neko at home. He had recently adopted an orange tabby neko boy. The neko had no name so Gin had to name him. Ichigo; a perfect name. The neko however objected it saying he didn't want 'Strawberry' as a name. Gin explained that it didn't mean strawberry.  
"It means 'he who protects,' It's a good name," After that, the neko liked his name and started to, in his own way, protect Gin. He'd clean the apartment, do the laundry, and make sure dinner was always on the table when his master got home. Gin chuckled at the thought.

The bus suddenly stopped and the silver haired man got up and walked off the bus. He walked up to the apartment and stepped in. The lady at the desk smiled waved.  
"Hello Gin. Happy Birthday," Said person looked at towards the desk.  
"Thanks Nel. Was Ichi a problem today?" Nel shook her head no and watched Gin enter the elevator. He pressed the number 3 and waited for the door closed. Once it did, the elevator went up to the 3rd floor. The elevator opened and Gin stepped out. He pulled out a key and walked up to a door with the number 315 on it. The floor was unlocked and the silver haired man stepped inside.  
The apartment was average size. The kitchen was small with an island and stools in the middle. But the whole kitchen was a mess. Cake mix, milk, eggs and more, all over the kitchen. Both counters and floors. Gin sighed deeply before heading towards his room, taking off his jacket along the way. When he got to the door, he heard rustling and quickly opened the door.

Ichigo was sitting on the bed, naked and covered in chocolate cake mix, holding a cake.  
"Happy birthday master," The neko mewed. Gin stared at Ichigo confusingly.  
"Ichi? Why ya naked?"  
"I didn't want to get the nice clothed you bought me dirty. Are you angry?" The neko's eyes saddened and his ears drooped.  
"Nah. Ya did all a this fer me. Thanks," Gin put his finger in the cake and scooped off some icing before eating it. He hummed making Ichigo's face light up.  
"Delicious," Gin leaned closer to Ichigo and whispered into his ear, "But I kno sometin that'll taste even betta," With that Gin kissed Ichigo. He grabbed the cake and placed it on the night table, not breaking their kiss. When he did break the kiss, Ichigo was blushing and panting deeply. The neko stared with curiosity as his master leaned down and started to lick the cake mix off of him. Ichigo desperately tried to hold back a moan but failed. Gin continued to lick Ichigo's body. He slowly made his way towards Ichigo's growing arousal. The neko suddenly squeaked when Gin licked it. Gin stared up mockingly at Ichigo before taking the whole length into his mouth. The neko moaned and tried to cover his mouth. Gin completely stopped his action and stared up at Ichigo.

"I wanna hear ya moan," He stated bluntly. The neko blush darkened and he nodded slightly. Suddenly, fingers were pressed against his mouth. Slowly, Ichigo took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. When Gin thought they were wet enough, he removed them. Ichigo watched with curiosity as Gin lifted his legs up and pressed a finger into his virgin hole. The neko winced and tried to relax. Gin trailed kisses down his chest and stomach. A second finger was added and the neko bit into his lip to stifle his cry. The fingers twisted and separated, going deeper into Ichigo. Suddenly, he cried out in pleasure. Gin snickered inwardly and tried to remember that spot. He added a third finger and continued to press against Ichigo's prostate. The neko moaned and mewed wantonly. When Gin thought Ichigo was prepared enough, he removed his fingers causing Ichigo to whine at the loss. Gin held back his chuckle. The silver haired man spit on his hands and then coated his growing erection with saliva. Slowly, he positioned himself in front of Ichigo's hole. Hesitantly, Gin pressed into Ichigo's hole. Once he was fully sheathed inside the neko, Gin stayed still. He watched Ichigo's face scrunch up in discomfort. Gin leaned down and sucked on Ichigo's lower lip. He moved his hips so he pressed right into Ichigo's prostate. Suddenly, Gin started to piston in and out of Ichigo, hitting the neko's prostate with each thrust.

Ichigo gripped the sheets tightly and moaned loudly.  
"Master, I'm gonna cum," he managed to say.  
"Then cum for me my little berry," Gin whispered seductively into Ichigo's ear. The neko cried out loudly as he came, tightening around Gin who came as well. Gin Removed himself from Ichigo and laid next to him. Ichigo curled into Gin and he started to fall asleep. Gin leaned down and kissed the neko's forehead before whispering,  
"Thank you. It was te best birthday I eva had," Slowly, Gin to started to fall asleep, cuddling his little neko.

-  
END!

This was a birthday present for Gin. It was fun to write even though it was nine pages long. XD I was so close… SO CLOSE to having 1,000 words. Oh well. :D

Review please.


End file.
